


It must have been love, from the moment we touched, till the time had run out

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Horny, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Mind Games, Playing Games, Sexual Content, Tim is being kind of a douche, Unrequited Love, asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I wrote this story and I made Tim kind of an asshole in it. A clueless asshole, and it feels a bit weird.If you read this, Babyboy, please don't think this is the way I actually see you, 'cause nothing is further from the truth. You know how important you are to me, I even said that to you on our chat date.This is just my brain being a brain.





	It must have been love, from the moment we touched, till the time had run out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story and I made Tim kind of an asshole in it. A clueless asshole, and it feels a bit weird.
> 
> If you read this, Babyboy, please don't think this is the way I actually see you, 'cause nothing is further from the truth. You know how important you are to me, I even said that to you on our chat date.
> 
> This is just my brain being a brain.

She had met Tim under drunk circumstances, and not many words had been said between them when she found herself in a stretch limo with him, kissing feverishly and with the desperation of two people who were in a dire need of sexual release.

She saw sex as something completely freeing, a no-frills activity she felt entitled to and indulged in with men, and never, ever made an excuse for enjoying. Tim seemed to share her insatiable desire as his fingers had already made her cum on the leather upholstery while she had her lips around his cock.

As they arrived at his house they had both helped each other to achieve release in the car, and under any other condition, she would have left by now, not feeling like the guy could give her anything more once she had climaxed. But Tim was so mesmerizing and unlike any other casual fuck, so she wanted to stay around, this could turn out to be interesting after all.

She stumbled out of the car, laughing so hard she dropped her glass of hard liquor and it shattered on his driveway, making her laugh even harder.

_"Ooops!"_

Throwing her head back at the hilarious mess she made, she held her stomach as she bellowed with laughter.

 _"Don't waste my good booze!"_ he laughed, making his way over to her.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ trying to speak while laughing, she fell to her knees and tried scooping up the glass.

 _"You can't kneel down on glass, for fuck's sake!"_ he cackled and tugged her to her feet.

Brushing herself off, she noticed she was bleeding from a tiny wound on her shin.

_"I guess you can't!_

_"Let's get you inside so I can patch you up."_

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder to lead her inside.

  
***

They had continued to see each other, but had never taken it further than just sex.  
She was fine with it in the beginning, but lately she had started to desire a "deeper" relationship with him. She figured she had to talk to him about it, to find out what he wanted, but every time she was gonna bring it up, it was like he read her mind and his ability to make her lose all her coherent thinking was so effortlessly executed, and he only had to wrap his arms around her and whisper that he needed to fuck.

One drizzly thursday night, about 4 months into their "relationship" she found Tim outside her door, holding a single pink peony between his teeth, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled. He really knew how to make her feel special in the moment with his little endearments, and she grabbed him by the arm to pull him inside.

 _"God you look sexy!"_ he exclaimed as he sat the flower down on a table, and turning his attention to her. _"And you're not wearing a bra..."_ he purred. Stepping into her personal space, _"you don't waste any time, do you? I like that."_

Capturing her lips with his own, he moaned into her mouth as his hands roamed her.

 _"The reason I called you tonight was not to fuck, Tim."_ she said and grabbed his wrists, gently forcing his hands away from her.

_"It wasn't?_

His lips lingered on the skin of her neck as she took a step away from him.

_"No, I thought we could...I don't know...talk a little?"_

_"Talk?"_

_"Yeah, I thought we could do something else for a change. Not eveything has to revolve around you and me fucking each others brains out, you know."_

_"But we do it so well though, baby..."_ he cooed and licked his lips.

_"I know we do, but..."_

_"Is that why you opened the door in your panties and a tank top that is obviously too small for you, huh?"_ A grin forming on his lips, _"so that you'd entice me to...talk?"_

She stiffened slightly, this whole situation made her very confused. She wanted to be with him in a bigger sense than just for fucking, and she wanted him to like her and wanna be around her in that way too, but as soon as something "real" glimpsed, he had a tendency to shut down and act reserved.  
She wanted to be near him and had learned how to tread and behave around him, so she smiled to mask the feeling of sadness that grew in her. He took a step towards her, and she let him.

 _"Why can't we just call this for what it is, huh?"_ he purred again, dipping his head to kiss her neck.

_"And what is that, hmm?"_

Her eyes drifted shut as he pressed his hands on her ass to force her closer.

 _"Well, two adults..."_ he spoke in a sensual, matter-of-factly tone, _"who occasionally meet..."_ licking and biting her shoulder, _"and make each other laugh..."_ sliding a hand in her panties to find her wet and ready, _"and who have incredible sex..."_ pushing a finger in her as he emphasised the last word.  
She moaned out loud as he let a second finger join the first, and the pleasurable intrusion made her knees buckle slightly.

This was _so_ Tim, never taking anything serious and never wanting to discuss or dissect when it came to the possibility of a naked woman. In the back of her mind she knew that she wasn't his only one, but she had learned how to push that thought out of the way as soon as it came to fruition.  
She sighed and let herself be swept away when his lips found hers and they kissed passionately and hungrily, slowly working their way to the bed.

A text woke her up a few hours later. It was Tim.

**"Sorry I left without saying anything. I had some business to tend to. I'll call you."**

It was like a fist clenched around her throat and she fought to breathe as tears trickled down her cheeks. How was it that she always ended up feeling like a cheap call girl when it came to him?  
How was it that this man could make her feel so damn worthless and useless?  
She sat up on the bed and a great sob escaped her, and she covered her face with shaking hands.

***

**"Hey gorgeous, I can't come over tonight. I got to pick up Hannah. Call you later."**

She read the text again, _"Hannah?! Who the fuck was Hannah?! and why in the fuck does he rub the fact that he is with other women in my face?!"_

She gave a furious grunt and turned off her phone. She felt heartbroken, totally gutted, and she hated herself for feeling that way. They had never promised each other anything, and Tim wasn't hers in any way other as an occasional fuck.  
She hunched over, and fisted her hands, _"Fuuuuck!!"_ she cried out. _"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_

Two days later he knocked on her door. He had been drinking and he wanted some ass.

 _"Hey gorgeous."_ Waving a bottle of wine infront of himself. _"Care to help me finish this?"_

Not waiting for her to reply, he stepped in through the door.

_"Sorry I haven't called, I have been really busy."_

_"Yeah, I'll say."_ she muttered and took the bottle from him.

 _"What's wrong, baby?"_ Shrugging off his jacket as he observed her closely, _"You angry with me?"_

She slammed the bottle down.

 _"Yes!"_ Biting the inside of her cheek hard for a few seconds. _"And I'm jealous, Tim, ok?! There! I'm jealous and fucking livid!"_

_"Whatever for, baby?"_

She scoffed, was he brain dead, or something?

_"I know we're not exclusive or anything, but why do you feel the need to advertise the excess of women in your life? It hurts me, don't you get that? And I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do..."_

_"My women..?_ He furrowed his brow, _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Hannah!"_ she snarled. _"Why did you have to text me that you were picking her up?! Why do you **wanna** hurt me?"_

He laughed softly, _"Hannah is my dog, baby. She had been with my friend for a few days, and I was picking her up."_

_"But..?"_

She felt her anger subside, but was still very confused.

_"I didn't even know you had a dog, Tim. Why couldn't you just say that instead of having me thinking you're out fucking half the town?"_

He stepped in closer and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

_"'My many women'"_

Throwing his head back, laughing heartily as the notion hit him.

_"Let me tell you, there have been considerably less women since you came into my life."_

_"There have?"_

_"Oh yes."_ Softly kissing her shoulder and working his way up.

_"But why do you keep acting this way, Tim?"_

_"Like what, baby?"_

_"Why do you cancel on me the way you do? And why do you keep sneaking off in the middle of the night when you are at my place?"_

He sighed a little.

_"It makes me feel so damn cheap, Tim."_

He took a step back to observe her better.

_"You know I'm no good at relationships, baby. I told you that rather quickly."_

_"But what about decent behaviour, Tim? Some fucking common courtesy, huh? You don't have to treat me the way you have, just 'cause 'you don't do relationships'"._

_"I know, I know...and I'm sorry."_ Snaking his arms around her to pull her closer, _"And I'll try to do better, ok?"_

All her anger vanished in the blink of an eye as he ran his fingers through the back of her hair and gave her that look - that look only he could give, and the look she felt between her legs.

 _"Let me start making it up to you by kissing your cheek."_ he whispered and slowly pressed his warm lips on her skin, _"and then the other one..."_ gently planting another kiss on her, _"and your mouth..."_ capturing her lips with his own, he slid his tongue in and massaged hers with his own, moaning in her mouth as he lifted her off the ground and their kissed deepened.

 _"I need you"_ she groaned, _"I need you. Fuck me!_ "

***

**"Sorry I have to cancel our dinner this way, but I have to work late tonight. Call you in a few days, ok? Tim"**

She sighed and threw her cellphone on the counter. Not knowing _why_ she was so surprised he did this too her again. They were supposed to go out to dinner last week also, but he had cancelled on her the same way. Work, work, there was always work. Or atleast that's what he said.  
She knew he was busy right now, but sometimes it felt like he did this just to spite her.

A feeling of pleasent anger coursed through her, and she picked up her cellphone again. Two could play this game.

_"Michael? It's Kathrine, wanna go and grab a beer?"_

***

Tim called her three days later, when she conveniently enough happened to soak in a well deserved bubble bath. She groaned out loud and contemplated turning off her phone, but she had really missed him and needed to hear his voice, and figured she had made him sweat enough when she answered on the 6'th ring.

_"Yes?"_

Trying to sound aloof and casual, she silently shook her head at her own juvenile behaviour.

 _"Well, hello there,"_ Tim purred. _"You're dodging my calls or what?"_

 _"No...I just..."_ She reached for the bottle of beer standing on a stool next to the tub. _"I didn't hear the phone, that's all, sorry..."_

 _"Oh, don't be sorry, sweetheart."_ Tim said. _"I'm the one who should be sorry. Cancelling on you like I did."_

_"Yeah, well..."_

_"I've just been so busy with things, you know. Traveling back and forth..."_

He kept talking and the more he said, the angrier she got. She took a gulp of her beer, not really listening to what Tim was saying. She hated that he treated her this way, like she was at his damn beck and call and was expected to drop everything when he snapped his fingers.  
The frustration rose in her and she put the beer down on the stool again, a little harder than she intended.

_"What do you want Tim?"_

Her question cut his talking short and there was a moment of dead silence. She held her breath. Had she reacted too strongly? Should she cut him some slack after all, and hear him out?  
No, Absolutely not. She had the right to be upset and her feelings were valid.

 _"Are you angry with me, baby?"_ he asked surprised.

_"Of course I am, Tim! You keep doing this to me! We've talked about this, but you're incapable of listening, obviously."_

He didn't say anyting, and she took his pause as an excuse to spew out some of her anguish.

 _"Why do you keep doing this? Do I really mean **that** little to you? I know I can't expect anything from you, Tim, 'cause you and me are just fucking, right? We're just fuck-buddies who meet when one of us is horny, ain't that right? We're just fuck-buddies 'cause that's all you're capable of right now? And I should feel lucky, isn't it so? _  
_You prefer when I keep my mouth shut as long as it's not interfering with it sucking your cock."_

Her outbreak of rage had her huffing with open mouth and she found herself being so irrevocably done with the whole situation. Never in her whole life had she wanted to tell someone to go fuck themselves as much as she did now. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she bit her lips together for some reason.

There was a long silence and she could hear Tim trying to decipher her anger.

_"Well...I'm so sorry, Kathrine..."_

She flinched, this was the second time he had called her by her actual name as opposed to all his pet names for her.

 _"I have no way of justifying my behaviour,_ _I'm a fucking dick...I'm so sorry."_

His words seemed genuinely spoken from the heart, and liberating in a way. She sat up in the tub, looking around her small bathroom for something to fix her eyes on. There was a long pause, as neither of them really knew what to say.

After a while, Tim cleared his throat, and sounded very unconfident when he asked, _"I was just calling to see if you wanted to come with me to see a movie?"_  
She didn't say anything so he continued, _"Yeah, I was just sitting at home, and I kept thinking of you....and I miss you, Kathrine."_

 _"Oh wow, have you fallen down and hit your head, Tim?"_ she asked and tried not to snicker.

He laughed softly, _"Maybe I have, but if that's what it took to knock some sense into me, I'll take it..."_

 _"I miss you too,"_ she said and ran her finger over the tiny scar on her left shin, smiling a little as she remembered their first night together. _"Do you wanna come over..?"_

***

 _"Hey, is 'naked' an emotion?"_ Tim asked out of the blue, several hours later.

_"What?"_

_"Well, I love seeing you naked."_ Kissing her shoulder before spooning her closer, _"It makes me appreciate being a man."_

She laughed softly, _"You're crazy, Tim."_

_"I'm serious though."_

Lacing his fingers together with hers, slowly running his thumb on the back of her hand.  
She closed her eyes in the pitch black bedroom, savouring the sensation of his gentle touch, and the fact that he for once actually was genuine and warm.

 _"I don't know why we haven't done this before,"_ he whispered and delicately pecked her skin with kisses, _"I like it."_


End file.
